Love Kills
by C-rex94
Summary: Claire is on a mission to kill Wesker and end his plans once and for all. She left Leon behind, her new love, to wait for her until she comes back, that is, if she ever comes back. Sequel to "Love Hurts" *Chapter 4 up!*
1. One week

Well everyone here it is, the long awaited sequel "love kills" w

Well everyone here it is, the long awaited sequel "love kills" w

hope you like the first chapter :D

R&R

Claire sat at her desk quietly; she scribbled her signature on a few pieces of papers. It had already been a week since she had come here and she was getting along well with everyone.

Hunnigan was especially nice to her. They had already become great friends. Claire adjusted the Black glasses she was wearing. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She brushed strands of hair out of her face and got back to work. Her new partner, Frans, was very clumsy but he was great at hacking and doing all the important computer stuff. She had also met another girl, her name was Christine. She was clumsy, stupid and very blond even though she was a brunette and Chinese, but she was great at stealth missions and making sure we never got caught. The last girl was Rebecca; she was fun, and silly. But on the field she was serious and great at shooting. Claire well she was captain, she predicted the routes and everything, there small team was team A. They we're a great team so far, but sometimes they could be a pain in the ass, even if it had only been a week so far.

Claire looked up and flexed her hand leaning back into her chair. She looked at the picture of her and Leon in the portrait on her desk and sighed. She smiled and touched the necklace. She missed him so much. She snapped back to reality and began to finish her paperwork.

So far work had been great until she got her paper work. She adjusted her glasses once more. She sighed as he got back to work scribbling along line after line on the paper work. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Claire shouted not taking her eyes off her paper work.

Hunnigan walked in her hair up as usual and wearing glasses. Claire looked up and smiled

"Hey Ingrid what brings you here?" Claire asked. Usually Ingrid was busy in the communication department never taking her eyes off the screen even if it mean going on for days or weeks.

"Oh well the boss gave me a break and its pretty much lunch time so I thought we could get some lunch" said Ingrid with a genuine smile. Claire nodded

"Sure thing let me just put this stuff in order and we'll be on ou. . . . " she was cut off by shouting and laughing

"GUYS STOP POKING ME!!" shouted Frans.

"Why its so fun" said Rebecca's childish voice. Christine was just laughing her heart out and then finally they entered Claire office, Frans tripping over the door way and Rebecca and Christine laughing.

"Guys it's not funny" said Frans getting up and brushing herself off. HE looked over to Claire's direction and smiled

"Hey there captain Redfield" said Frans. Claire was ready to kick him. She rubbed her temples

"how many times do I have to repeat, I am Claire when we're not on a mission and if we're on a mission you call me Captain, leave out the Redfield, Seriously Frans you shouldn't be as stupid as Christine" Said Claire as she put the papers in the "OUT" box.

Christine poked her head in there and shouted

"HEYYY!!"

Claire stuck her tongue out at Christine and grabbed her purse.

"so do you guys want to have lunch with me and Hunnigan?"

"Ingrid" corrected Hunnigan. Claire slapped her hand on her face.

"I did it again Dammit!" she slid her hand down her face and took a deep breath.

Rebecca popped out of know where

"lets.get.PIZZA!!" she shouted happily. She twirled around and crashed into the wall.

"Nice job" said Claire rolling her eyes. Everyone helped Rebecca up who laughed. Claire shook her head and helped Rebecca up also.

"So I'm guessing we're having pizza??" Claire asked them.

"Yeah!!" everyone shouted in unison, even Hunnigan. Claire laughed and went ahead as they all exited the large office to get lunch.

"Wait for me!" shouted Frans who had fallen into a daze and just now realized he had to put his feet on the ground. He ran towards the door way only to crash into the wall.

Claire came back and helped him up.

"Common Frans" she said dragging him away so he wouldn't hurt himself. And they were off walking in the streets of New York getting ready to eat some pizza.

They all entered a large pizza parlor and sat down. They began to talk about what they had seen at work and asked Ingrid about the latest mission they had sent some guy on. Since she was in charge of communication how wouldn't she know? They gossiped about the latest new and rumors, even some about work.

"Omigosh" whispered Christine shaking Rebecca's arm. Christine pointed over to the waiter coming over to their table.

"He is so hot" giggles Christine. Rebecca laughed and giggled too and they squealed. Claire, Ingrid and Frans all rolled there eyes

"_Idiots_" they murmured in unison. The waiter came up to the table and asked for there order. It took them a whole half hour to stop arguing about the toppings. Ingrid wanted pepperoni, Christine wanted vegetables, Frans wanted to hot chili pepper on his, Claire wanted cheese only and Becky wanted mozzarella cheese.

The waiter was nice enough to wait since there was no one else that needed to be served at that moment. Finally they decided to get and while pie and two extra slices so everyone could have two slices and shut up. Claire chewed on her pizza slice and looked up in a daze remembering that day in the pizzeria with Leon.

**Flash Back**

_Claire and Leon sat at there table waiting for there orders to come in_

"_Did you hear about the investigation in New York" asked Leon to Claire_

_Claire suddenly stopped laughing and looked down sadly_

"_Y…yeah" she said looking up at him_

"_They said there sending one of the best agents there, the presidents recommended him" said Leon_

_Claire narrowed her eyes at him_

"_What makes you think it's a guy?" asked Claire her eyes locked on him_

" _its kind of obvious don't you think I mean how could a girl be the best agent , no offense to you though, but if there going to send someone on one that risky the would never put a woman in danger with those two guys" said Leon_

_Claire sighed and pushed her bangs back with her hand but the fell right back to where they were_

_She looked at him the took a deep sigh_

"_Well what if it was a woman" she asked smirking_

_He looked at her for a while then smiled_

"_If it was a woman well I guess there just putting a woman's life in danger by doing it" said Leon_

_Claire raised an eyebrow and smirked then gestured him to come closer or her to whisper in his ear_

"_Well I heard… it's me….__" Said Claire smirking_

_Leon's eyes widened and he looked at Claire worriedly_

"_Wh…" he was at a loss for words_

"_Don't you think it's kind of dangerous I mean the camera man… got killed only for taking about 3 pictures!!" shouted Leon_

_Claire smirked_

"_I think I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Leon Scott Kennedy" said Claire smirking_

_Leon narrowed his eye at Claire_

"_You know Chris isn't going to allow it. . ." said Leon looking Claire straight in the eyes_

"_And especially not me" he said looking strait into her eyes worriedly_

**End of Flashback**

Claire sighed. They had almost kissed that time, they we're so close to kissing. Well right now it didn't matter. She had already got a kiss and a little more. She smiled and touched her lips.

"woo-hoo Claire!" said Ingrid waving a hand in Claire's face. Claire snapped out of her daze and looked at Ingrid.

"Huh, what?" she looked around; she noticed she had finished eating the pizza and was eating at her fingers. She blushed, embarrassed.

"Opps" Everyone laughed and Claire blushed. Rebecca elbowed her in the side

"Thinking of Leon now weren't you" she said in a mocking tone raising her eyebrows up and down continuously. Claire pushed her slightly

"Shut up" she said laughing and taking another slice of pizza. Rebecca laughed and took another bite of her pizza.

A little Later they paid the receipt and we're getting out of the restaurant. Ingrid cell phone rang and she answered.

"Agent Ingrid speaking" she said calmly. She nodded a few times saying "mhhm" and "yes" over and over again then hung up. Suddenly Christine came rushing out and held up a piece of paper

"I totally got the waitresses number!" she smiled confidently and Rebecca began to throw a giggle fit as they intertwined hands and jumped up in down happily. Claire rolled her eyes and Ingrid sweat dropped. Frans just slapped his hand on his face and murmured

"_morons_"

Ingrid looked at Claire and smiled.

"Claire the call was for you when u get back to work the boss says he wants to meet his new temporary agent" Ingrid couldn't help but to giggle because she knew something Claire didn't.

TBC……


	2. Who's the boss?

08/11/2008 17:39:00

Kay people I'm sorry it took so long 4 chapter 2 I'm just always really busy with high school, it sucks.

Well anyway, also 4 people who commented me b4 re-read the last sentence of the chapter 'cause your "reviews" made me crack up, the person on the phone said that he wanted to meet his temporary agent and Claire's the temporary agent guys

Well anyway lets get on with the story ^w^

ENJOY!!!:D

Claire hung on Ingrid's arm threatening to pull it off with her own weight while asking her millions of annoying questions about her boss all in one breath.

"What's he like Ingrid!!! Is he young!? Is he old?? Is he serious?? Is he stinky? Does he like cheese?? Maybe he likes drinking?? Does he have gray hair? Does he work out? Is he gay?? What kind of coffee does he drink?? Is he physically fit?? Does he have a lot of tummy fat?? Is he a dog person?? Is he married or single?? Is he grouchy usually?? Does his mood move around the office?? Is he respectful? Is he nice?? Tell me Tell me TELL ME!!!" shouted Claire all in one breathe.

Ingrid gave her a funny look as they entered the fancy elevator.

The elevator music played as Claire annoyed Ingrid even more than she had already.

"Come on Ingrid!! Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid Ingrid!!!" she kept repeating Ingrid's name over and over again till no end. The elevator began to rise up slowly as Claire continued to pester the poor woman.

"CLAIRE!!" Ingrid finally shouted finally. Claire stopped and gave her the puppy eyes.

"Pleaseeeeeee" she said in an adorable irresistible tone, this had always worked on Leon before, why not on Ingrid. Ingrid awed at her adorable face almost melting at her cuteness.

"Aw Claire I'll tell you!" she said as the reached her floor. Claire smiled and grabbed hold of Ingrid's hands. Ingrid smiled a devious smile as the elevator door opened and said

"You'll know when you meet him" Claire's mouth dropped as Ingrid patted her head and went on into her office. Claire opened her mouth and pointed to say something but before she could say something Ingrid smiled and waved at her and the elevator doors closed.

Claire crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as the Elevator began to rise once again. Now she was nervous . . . well more like a nervous wreck.

'_What if he doesn't like me and what if he's just a grouchy old man or a perverted young guy who only calls girls to his office to rape them or something but what if he's a perverted old man who threatens to fire you or give a bad report of you. OH DEAR GOD HELP ME!!_' she shouted in her mind. The nerves were driving her nuts. First of all she had to look nice cause no matter what the first impression haunts you for life. She took her make up bag out of her pocket and fixed herself then put her cell phone on silent even though she really didn't want to.

She froze when she heard the ding of the elevator as it stopped on the top floor where she not only worked but where the boss's office was.

She shoved everything back into her bag and rushed out of the elevator. She let go of her hair and ran her fingers through it. She hurried along to the boss's office still nervous as all hell. She fixed her lipstick on her way there. She straightened out her work suit pants as she stood by the door. I mean it wasn't hard to miss because there was a big gold sign of his window that read

'BOSSES OFFICE' in pretty letters. Which obviously showed a sign of only one thing '_conceded-ness!'_ She rolled her eyes, great, how enchanting, a conceded boss. She looked at her reflection one more time she looked good . . . well hopefully good _enough_. She proceeded to knock on the door knowing that a conceded boss would not like his employees barging into his office.

She waited for the low sound of a mans voice.

"Come in" she opened the door slowly and peeked in. the boss was slightly taller than Claire and was pretty well built except for a slight unnoticeable tummy fat. His hair was split on it's side and it was a gray mixed with a little bit of blond hairs, he was wearing a normal black suit with a button down blue shirt and satin blue tie and fancy black shoes, everything a boss would typically look like, Old and fancy.

His back was to Claire as he looked out of the office window to the street with a pair of binoculars. Claire wanted to ask what he was doing but that would be rude.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Claire asked in a soft voice. The boss turned quickly putting down his binoculars and smiling.

"Claire Redfield" he said in husky but slightly aging voice. Claire froze in her spot as he walked up to her. Something about him made her stomach do flips. Before she knew it he wasn't too far away from her. She looked up slightly and her eyes met his.

His eyes were just too familiar to her. The kind of familiar that made her get lost in the beautiful depth of his blue eyes. She couldn't help it, she just had to stare into his eyes even if he was her boss. He looked so familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ms. Redfield?" he asked noticing she had blanked out and was starring into his eyes. Claire snapped out of her daze and Blinked a few times

"Wha. . . oh!" she said noticing she had been starring into his eyes for too long.

'_Stupid stupid stupid!! You're trying to make a good first impression not stare into you old boss's eyes!! Stupid stupid stupid!!' _

She shouted in her head correcting her self mentally. The boss let out a chuckle and put a hand on her shoulder. She blushed a deep red as he smiled at her. That smile and that touch made her want to shutter and melt to the floor in a large puddle of nothingness.

"Its alright your not the first one to do that" he said with a chuckle. Claire shivered a little. His laugh even affected her in way that made her stomach do back flips, but in a good way, the way that gave her butterflies that wanted to flutter out through her mouth or break loose from her stomach.

"Well , take a seat" he said as he sat down in his large leather chair behind his glistening wooden desk. Claire sat down in one of the chairs in front of her boss's desk. She had already been here for maybe 10 or 5 minutes and she still didn't even know her bosses last name.

"So why did you want to see me sir?" She asked shaking off the thought about not knowing his last name.

"Well, its because its been a week and I still haven't even met my agent that's only going to be here for 3 months, I mean, no matter what every agent counts and has a special place in this office. . ." he said getting up grabbing his binoculars and heading back to his spot at the window.

"But yours, oh your mission, is dangerous, I've heard about what this man Wesker wants and killing you could be part of it, and who knows what that other guy can do" he said.

"You can be the best agent but this wesker guy wants revenge from his brother and this other man must be into it, but I trust you Ms. Redfield and I know you can tell us hat they're going to do" he said turning back to her and smiling slightly.

Suddenly something popped up in Claire's head, he sounded kind of like . . . well like . . . Leon. He had said he didn't want her to go that it was way to dangerous but she knew that he trusted her. She turned her head to the shinning golden plaque on his desk and red his name to herself

'Scott L. Kennedy' She rubbed her yes and looked back at it again to make sure here eyes weren't deceiving her. The name "**Scott**" and last name "**Kennedy**" stuck out like sore thumb in her face.

"Y-your Leon Scott Kennedy's dad?" she asked going completely of topic and pointing towards the golden plaque. Scott laughed a very loud and hardy laugh.

"Of course!!" he shouted happily " who doesn't know that" he ended with a smile.

'_Well apparently I didn't . . . wait does he know about me and Leon. . . oh shit!!_' she shouted in her head hoping that his father didn't know because then that would spell 'trouble' in capital letters.

"O-oh I was new so I really didn't uh um k-know" Claire said with an attempt at a smile. Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she ignored it knowing it was probably a text or maybe a call from Leon or Chris. Claire was now even more nervous than when she first stepped into this office. She felt like screaming and running out of the room like a maniac before Leon's father said or asked anything.

"?" Scott asked slightly concerned about that fact that she suddenly got nervous and fidgety, when he had seen her walking in the office before from far away she had looked completely fine to him.

"Huh?" asked Claire looking over to him nervously.

"Your cheeks are kind of red." Scott told her with a smile.

"Wha-what!! They are, oh god!" she said as she stood up.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Kennedy but I really have to back get to work." She said with a slight bow and she headed towards the door.

"Claire wait a minute" he said in his handsome voice. Claire couldn't help but to stop and turn on her heels, its like her body was another person because she really couldn't control it right now, it was like he had a remote control that made her move instead. She wanted to move but she couldn't as he walked over to her and looked at her.

"Well there was another reason I asked you to come . . . " he said trailing off towards the end of his sentence.

Claire tilted her head curiously.

"R-really?" she asked him. He nodded twirling on his heels and walking towards his desk. He sat down on his desk and sighed as he looked at some paper work.

"Well, I started hearing some . . . rumors" he said to her. Claire put a finger on her chin

"Rumors . . .?" she looked up the thought to herself.

'_Rumors, rumors, rumors_' She repeated in her head trying to remember the rumor they had told her about a week ago.

'_Rumor, rumor, ru-! Oh crap!! It's that rumor about me and Leon dating isn't it! Oh no, oh crap, holy shit, I am not ready to face his parents what do I do!!' _Claire said in he head as she panicked, not showing it at all what so ever. She waited for him to respond hoping that it wasn't about Leon and her dating at the last minute. She clutched the necklace he had given her with a hand and gulped as he looked up to speak.

"Is it true you got a quick promotion when you first came in cause I mean your still in college but you have such a great job how did you do it?" he said his voice had a hint of amazement in it. Claire sighed in relief thanking god it had not been about her dating Leon. She smiled at him

"Well sir I just do my work" she said plainly the smile still on her face. He looked up from his desk and chuckled

"Well keep up the good work , you can go do your work, thank you for visiting me, I hope I see you around the office sometime" he said with a genuine smile. Claire nodded and bowed and littler

"Thank you for inviting me Mr. Kennedy, it was a pleasure to meet you" She said giving him a quick handshake and she headed to the door smiling like a moron inwardly thanking god for making it her day of happiness and trust of the lord. She went to grab the doorknob but there was a slight disturbance.

"Oh! That remind me, I have one last thing to ask you" he said standing up and taking off his glasses. Claire stopped slowly turning

"Y-yes?" she asked him. He tilted his head slightly and smiled to comfort her a little more.

"Is it true your dating my son?" he asked with a smile, inwardly smirking noticing that maybe his son had actually picked someone very good this time instead of that Asian girl from before.

(AN:_ is it me or does everyone hate ada XD_)

Claire turned slowly and smiled nervously.

"Heh" she chuckled uneasily as she thought.

'_Shit, they caught me red handed_' she told herself in utter defeat.

TBC….

Okay, I'll try my best to get the next chapter in as soon as possible people- * is tackled down by Leon s Kennedy*

Leon- YOU MADE HER MEET MY PARENTS!!

Me- he he ^w^

Leon *loads gun*** **I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!

Me- you can't kill me~!!!!!! Sticks out tongue


	3. Meeting his parents

Claire got into her office and threw her bag on the floor. She sat down and threw her head on her desk and hit her desk over and over. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Claire grumbled. Ingrid stepped into the room, smirking devilishly as she closed the door behind her.

"Someone looks happy" Ingrid said.

"Ha-Ha." said Claire mockingly and looking up. "Why didn't you tell me he was Leon's dad!!" shouted Claire"cause now thanks to my not so great informer, I have a date with my boyfriend's parents! Woop-di-doo!!" she shouted mockingly spinning around in her swivel chair then throwing her head back onto her desk.

Ingrid couldn't help but to laugh at Claire.

"Oh don't be such a baby, its not that bad, they'll probably just smother you in love and show you embarrassing baby pictures of lil' Leon" Ingrid said bashing her eyelashes at Claire then laughing.

"Ingrid you are a horrible person" muttered Claire. Ingrid smiled and opened the door.

"I know," she said in a singsong voice skipping out of the room. Claire watched her leave then hut her head down on her desk again

"Ugh! Why me" he muttered to herself.

~**Meanwhile**~

Leon leaned on the black Mitsubishi Montero in front of Ashley's college. It would be 5 minutes until Ashley came out of school and he was here early just like the president told him to be.

His cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket

"I wonder if it's Claire," he told himself as he took out his sleek (Black) Blackberry and looked at his caller ID.

"Dad" Leon rolled his eyes.

'Oh just perfect' he said. His dad was calling him now, he could just imagine why. He opened up his phone and answered

"Leon Scott Kennedy speaking" he said

"Now then is that always to answer to your father, what ever happened to 'hey dad what's up!?'" said Scott to his son.

"Oh! Dad hey, it's been a while since we've talked" said Leon with a smile as he out his foot up on the car door.

"Yes it has son, I just wanted to ask you, have you gotten a girlfriend yet?" Scott asked knowing the answer. Leon hesitated not knowing if he should tell him yet, but maybe it would've been better if he kept it a secret for now and let them know later on as a surprise when she came back, then they could both visit his parents together. Leon didn't have to worry about visiting Claire's relatives; he did that on a daily basis anyway.

"Uhhh . . . not that I know off" he lied. His father nodded

"Mhhmm…." He couldn't believe what his son was trying to pull off right now. Not introduce him to such a beautiful new girlfriend. Tsk tsk, he was really going to get it tonight.

"Anything else?" Leon asked his dad. He didn't mean to be rude but after he picked up Ashley he had to hurry over to sherry's school and pick her up too.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your father" Scott said with a laugh. Leon chucked lightly

"Sorry dad. How about 'daddy I have a work to do right now, you're the best for understanding my feelings daddy. I love you!'" he said in the childish voice as if he was a cute 8-year-old. Scott laughed

"I'm sorry for disturbing you son; I will leave you au revoir, "his dad said with a laugh. Leon let out a quick chuckle as he hung up. His dad was such a card. Just as he looked up the bell had rung and college kids we're pouring out of the school. He stood there and waited for Ashley to come out but by the time people were coming out little by little, he still didn't see Ashley. He began to look around worriedly

"Ashley?" he asked loudly. A few girl turned there heads but looked back, noticing it wasn't them being called. Leon was starting to get nervous thinking that something might have happened to Ashley. He looked around frantically; there was a suddenly light tap on his shoulder. He grabbed the person's hand and spun around then sighed in relief when he saw it was only Ashley who was smiling like a moron.

"God, don't do that!" he said loudly "I thought something really happened to you"

Ashley let out a light laugh as Leon opened the passenger seat door for her

"Oh, don't cry about it" she said with a smile as she stepped into the door. Leon closed the door and went to the driver's seat and started the car.

"But it still wasn't funny" he said to her. Ashley stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Was too" she said with a smile as she took out her sidekick and texted someone. Leon shook his head as he began to drive over to sherry's school. Hopefully she wouldn't do the same thing.

~**Meanwhile**~

Claire sat at her desk looking at a few e-mails on the computer. Her work was done now and she had nothing to do. She put down her pen and began to go towards her door to go see if Hunnigan was done with her work. Just as she was at the door a beep came from the computer indicating that she had a new e-mail. She turned quietly and checked her electronic mail to see what new mail had just arrived at the last minute. She opened up her inbox and looked at the sender.

The sender was unknown.

Claire carefully positioned the cursor on the e-mail and opened it. She took a seat and began to read out loud to herself.

Dear

My friend warned you and you ignored his warning, which was a very bad choice on your part "Red". By the way, Red is your new nickname. Learn to live with it.

Sincerely you horrid pal  
Jack Spider  
Claire threw away the e-mail angrily. She didn't like her nickname and she sure as hell did not care what Wesker or this "spider" guy had to say.  
Whatever they wanted to say was nothing to her.  
Right now she was living by her own rules and they were, sure as hell, not involved.

~**Meanwhile**~

"Sherry lets go!!" shouted Leon as he waited in the living room for sherry to get her things.  
Claire told him to keep sherry at his apartment for now because god knew what Chris and Jill would be up to while she wasn't around, she loved them both but she did not trust them at all, and neither did he.

Leon looked at his watch and rolled his eyes  
"Sherry common!!" he pleaded already at a loss for patience. No matter what age, women were always taking so long to do things even if it was a quick five-minute thing.

Leon tapped his foot, very impatient now. He strode his way up the stairs into sherry's room where she was saying goodbye to her stuffed animals. Sheesh, it was only going to be for a while not an eternity.  
"Lets go," she said as he grabbed sherry and threw her over his shoulder  
"Why does everyone always do that!!!!" Sherry complained as she dangled over Leon's shoulder like a doll.  
Leon grabbed her bag and took her towards the door

"We're leaving Chris!!!" Leon shouted from the door.

"Uh yeah sure!!" Chris shouted looking down the stairs, Leon's eyes widened when he noticed a trace of lipstick around Chris's mouth. He quickly rushed out the door sherry still over his shoulder.

"See ya!" she shouted to Chris as he closed the door and put sherry down. He ushered her into the car and placed her bags in the trunk then got into the drivers seat.

"Well then lets get going" Leon said as he pulled out of the dreaded parking lot of the house that was soon to be contaminated by Chris Redfield's Aid's, Claire seriously need a sign that said bio-hazard when you lived in a house with those two.

( lol its an inside joke, me and my RL friends keep fooling around about it well ignore me I'm just a side note :D)

Leon drove off with sherry to his apartment  
"Is it boring in your apartment??" asked sherry looking over at him  
Leon shrugged  
"I don't know, I just usually sit around and stuff," he said  
"you can even play with Cleo if you want" he said with a smile. Sherry threw up her arms  
"." she said plainly. Leon laughed and ruffled her hair and sherry laughed.  
"Don't worry you'll have fun" he said with a laugh as they drove to his apartment.

~**Meanwhile**~

Claire was at Hunnigan's apartment where she was currently" rooming" for the next three months. Ingrid had insisted that she'd stay at her house, first of all it would relieve tension from Leon and secondly, it was free and better than any hotel room, well that was she said.

It was a nice apartment though, kind of looked like a house more than an apartment. She walked out into the hall putting on her diamond earrings when she heard the phone.

"Coming!!" she said as she ran over to the phone. She looked at the caller ID but it was unknown

"Hello??" She answered in a sweet tone.

"CLAIRE!!" came the shrill of a twelve year old girl. Claire held the phone away from her as far as possible cause if she held it any closer she would probably go deaf,

"it's good to talk to you too Sherry" she said as she put the phone near her ear again, cleaning out her ears so she could hear better.

"I know it's always good to talk to me" she said in an almost conceded but joking tone. Claire laughed a little and smiled

"I didn't know you were that conceded Sherry" she said with a small laugh.

"Well without you here who's gunna correct my mistakes" she said cheerfully. Claire crossed her arms over her chest and thought

"You have a point there, but that's not gunna work I gotta keep my butt here in New York to finish my job" she said with a small laugh. Sherry groaned

"That sucks!!" she said "well anywho, I wasn't the one who called you in the first place, here you go!" she said handing the phone over to someone else. It sounded like that person was busy so Claire began to put on a little bit of make up to get ready to see le-

Her thoughts were cut short when someone began to speak

"Hello?" he asked. Claire's heart filled with joy when she heard the voice,_ That_ voice.

"Leon!" she said happily with anticipation. She missed him so much and hearing his voice just comforted her even more. She suddenly hear some pots and pans clatter and then a loud "ow"

"What the hell are you doing?" Claire asked curiously.

"uh . . . um . . . . Trying to cook" said Leon embarrassedly rubbing the bump that had now formed on the back of his head after sherry caused a bunch of pans to fall on him. Claire couldn't help but laugh loudly. Ingrid came into the room

"What's so funny??" Ingrid asked setting down a few papers she had been working on. Claire wiped tears from her eyes still laughing, she calmed down a bit and Ingrid tilted her head slightly, in question.

"Leon's trying to cook" said Claire with a chuckle. Ingrid also laughed loudly and Claire broke out in laughter along with her, Leon on the other hand was blushing like made, completely embarrassed as the two women laughed at him.

"Hey at least I'm trying!!" said Leon into the phone. Claire wiped the tears from her eyes once again letting out a final laugh

"I'm sorry it's just that well you never cooked before . . . so why now?" Claire asked curiously. Leon sighed and took out a knife which made Sherry run out of the kitchen screaming. Claire raised a curious eyebrow wondering why sherry had done that

"Well your not here to do it so I thought I would . . ." he trailed off and Claire cracked a smile

"Aww Leon, you know what, I'll make it up to you when I come back, I promise" Claire sad with a smile. Leon laughed a little and smiled also as he began to cut up a few carrots.

"I love you" said Leon sweetly in a very romantic tone. Claire sighed dreamily; she loved it when he said that. (_A/N: CORNY BEYOND CORNY!!!! XD_)

"I love you t-" she was cut off when she looked at the clock and her eyes widened, she was late for dinner with Leon's parents!! Oh god, every one knew first impressions always counted and being late for dinner when your boyfriend's parents invited you over was not a good thing

"Crap!! I got to go, I love you too okay, kisses" she blew a kiss into the phone.

"Huh? Wait wh-!!" before Leon could finish the line went dead. Leon sighed and wondered what she was up to, while Sherry was peeking through the kitchen door. Leon rolled his eyes over to her slowly watching her tip-toe into the room and threw down the knife so it got stuck in the cutting board. Sherry yelped and ran out of the kitchen. Leon chuckled and admired himself for being able to scare her so easily, it was just too fun.

~**Meanwhile**~ (again DX)

Claire pulled up in front of the Kennedy residence. Leon's old house when he was a baby. She took a deep breath and got to the front door and knocked.

"SHE'S HERE!!!" squealed a voice of what seemed to be Leon's mother. The door swung open revealing a tall skinny woman with glasses and beautiful pure red/brown hair in a long braid. She jumped on Claire and took her into a tight hug

"So this is the beautiful girl my husband has told me about? OH YOU ARE DARLING!!" squealed her mother as she hugged Claire even tighter

"I-It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Kennedy" said Claire wincing slightly and patting her back. Leon's mom pulled back and looked at her them smiled widely

"Come inside!! Don't stay out here, common I made lasagna!!!!" squealed Leon's mom pushing Claire in then looking outside and closing the door with a big sinister smile

'I_ finally meet the girl my son is dating. . .what fun muhahahahaha '_ she thought sinisterly.

_____________________

I'm sorry for taking so long!!!!! High school is really keeping me busy but I am tried to hard to get these things on faster I promise that the next chapter will be on by Monday at least

CLEON 4 EVER!!!

F capcom for making fun of Cleon in RE: Degeneration!!!

Kill Angela D:!!!!


	4. What a great dinner

Okay . . . . I know I promised a Monday like a long long long LONG! Time ago . . . . but um I guess I've been working hard. I'm working on cosplaying ad I've been busy making skits for stuff and so and so, but I'll be sure to put in the next chapter very soon I will not let you down and I will never discontinue this story!!! Not on my life so here you are :D

Claire entered the large fancy house that was once Leon's home, from the time that he was nearly a tiny baby, to the time when he turned to a hormonal teenager and thought of himself . . . well _was _the school hot guy and jock.

Claire stopped at in the living room examining all the pictures of Lon that were lying around all perfectly dusted and clean. She smiled softly at a picture of him as a teenager hanging out with his friends in his room smiling like an idiot, the picture of him as a little kid with strawberry red hair riding his tricycle. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her own hair, examining the difference between his old hair and hers . . . thank god he had different hair she couldn't imagine living in a world with him and red hair just like hair. It would be just too . . . _weird_.

Claire laughed at the picture of him as a baby trying to crawl away with a curious look on his face. She blushed when she took a better look at the picture . . . his back was to the camera but his head was twisted backwards to face behind him as far as his head could go and he was . . . n-naked.

Leon's mother came behind giggling

"That was just the cutest picture there was of him as a baby, there are so much more of him this way but I couldn't put them all up, he just loved taking off his diaper and running around the house naked it was like a hobby for him" said Leon's mother with a smile, a hand resting on her cheek as she tried to look as innocent as possible. Claire's blushed darkened. She looked to the left and saw the cutest thing she had ever seen. Leon in his crib as a toddler eating a giant lollipop and looking cute with his big blue eyes standing out as he stared into the camera reaching out to touch the camera while holding a teddy bear and in the cutest little overall you had ever seen. Claire squealed

"AWE!! HOW CUTE!!" she said picking up the picture delicately placing a hand on her cheek as she starred at the picture in pure awe. Leon's mother smiled and looked at it

" I couldn't help but take it that picture it was just one of those times, he was just so cute" gossiped Leon's mother. Claire and Leon's mom went back and forth talking about all the embarrassing yet cute pictures and how Leon looked just adorable.

"I'm amazed my son never mentioned you before, well dating you that is," said Mrs. Kennedy politely. Claire laughed a little and blushed

"Well we've only been dating for about a week Mrs. Kenne-" she was cut off by the older woman

"Oh please call me darling call me Laura, or mom" she said with a smile.

"Oh the lasagna will get cold if we don't hurry, plus Scott loves his food and he'll get cranky" she pushed Claire towards the kitchen where Scott was waiting patiently pouring wine into the 3 glasses on the long fancy table.

"Nice of you to accompany us " said Scott with a smile as he pulled out a chair for Claire then for Laura. Claire sat down politely thanking Scott with a nod and a small smile. Scott then helped Laura into her seat gave her a kiss and sat in his own. They all said their thanks for the food and began to eat.

Laura took a few glances to see if Claire would mess up and eat something in an inappropriate way or eat sloppily, but found no flaws in that either.

"So . . . Claire, you work with my son?" asked Laura curiously as she took a small sip of wine. Maybe the wine would be her next weapon. Claire nodded politely with a smile.

"Yes, me and him work on protecting the presidents daughter," Said Claire politely making sure that she swallowed her food before speaking.

"Ah so you two are close??" said Laura. Claire blushed and tucked a lose hair behind her ear.

"Y-yeah we've been pretty close for a while" she said looking down at her hands, her cheeks pink from embarrassment. It wasn't everyday you dated your partner and his mom asked you if you two were close.

Laura mentally gave her an A+ for her answer. So far so good, this girl had no flaws, probably had experience with other boys.

"Is he your first boyfriend?" Laura asked curiously. Claire laughed a little as she finished swallowing her food.

" He's my 3rd boyfriend," she said with a laugh looking at them with a cute smile

"3rd times the charm right" she said with an adorable laugh. Laura mentally growled at Claire, another A+, so far she was passing the "Girlfriend Test" with flying colors.

Laura smiled and laughed, hiding the fact that she was testing Claire.

Claire took another sip from her wine and set it down.

"So Claire, how's the mission going so far?" asked Scott. He knew Laura was giving Claire the "Girlfriend Test"

"I haven't had time to check the stats, you know how the boss can be, busy busy busy"

Claire let a small laugh escape her lips.

"Well Mr. Kennedy-" she was cut off again.

"Oh please call me Scott, or even dad, we're practically family already" he said with a smile. Claire could help but blush a little and smile

"Well, Scott, We haven't had much of a lead so far . . . " Said Claire scratching the back of her head with a hand before setting it back down delicately on her lap. AHA!! Laura screamed in her head, a technical flaw!! She was an amazing agent and within a week found no evidence to get her on a lead for her mission- Laura was cut off from her train of thoughts as Claire spoke up again.

" But we did find a clue that could help us in our investigation. There was something in the pictures that the . . . um " Claire coughed "photographer" she coughed again. Scott nodded understanding the reason for her "coughing", it really was horrible about what happened to that poor photographer, one of their best too.

"Christine had pointed out that it seemed that they were carrying around a case that was different from any other that has ever been seen. On the suitcase was a tag that read

' Destination: Empire state Building ' on a stamp, tomorrow we're going to make plans to hack into the empire state building that night, infiltrate the building, and find the suitcase. We're sure that the suitcase has something we might need" Scott nodded in agreement he liked the idea, though it sounded dangerous, but he couldn't help that, in this job, everything was dangerous no matter where you went. Laura scoffed to herself. This girl really was _perfect, _she knew exactly what she was doing in her job, she didn't take credit for everything and she was polite with an amazing composure. Maybe it was just in front of her boyfriend's parents but Laura couldn't help but approve of it.

There was a moment of silence as they finished they're dinner contently.

"Laura this food is delicious, and the wine is superb, I can't thank you enough for this wonderful dinner" said Claire politely as she finished the last of her food, and excuse her self as she grabbed a dinner roll and took small delicate bites.

Laura smiled, even compliments on dinner, this girl was amazingly perfect, nothing like those other girls that Leon brought home before. But how much liquor could she hold?? The less she could hold. The easier she was, that meant the worse she would be for her son she had to be perfect!

"Oh, well, then let me give you a bit more wine! It seems your running out," said Laura taking the wine bottle to pour some more for Claire. Claire shook her head

"no thank you Laura, I really don't like to drink" said Claire.

"oh no I insist just one more drink don't worry honey, it just one more cup" Claire sighed, she couldn't argue with Leon's parents, it would only get her on their bad side

"Laura, darling, leave the poor girl alone she doesn't drink" said Scott. Aura put the bottle down in defeat and sat on her chair, arms and legs crossed as her bottom lip puffed out in anger

"Fine." She stated looking the other way. Scott shook his head and put his hand on his face in frustration. Claire laughed brightly. They seemed so happy together, almost like an old could except they were still pretty young, maybe in their late 40's.

"She's been this stubborn ever since the time we met-" started Scott "you see she was a secret agent and I was a well-" he was cut off by Laura

"Drug dealer" she said perkily. She seemed to act so young for her age.

"yes I was on the bad side of this world at one point and Laura was tailing me and when we accidentally fell in love and I decided to give in and give up the whole thing, I got a light sentence in jail for a bit, then I got out and we got married and about a year later we got a cute little red head named Leon" said Scott revealing his long yet short love story. Claire couldn't help but to sigh, it was cute, funny and confusing.

"I don't work much anymore, I find myself to old to do that stuff now, I don't look like those girl in Austin Powers anymore, more wrinkles and imperfections, so I took an early retirement" She said. Scott leaned over and whispered to Claire

"_She's the kind of woman who can't stand imperfections_" only to receive a hit in the shoulder by his wife

"Ow!!" he said rubbing his arm.  
"Ah!! Well then lets get some desert shall we!" said Laura skipping into the Kitchen and bringing out some strawberry cheese cake topped with whip cream and a cherry. Along with a phone too . . . . Wait why was she bringing a phone??

" Well how about we prank call my son for part of the desert??" she asked with a smirk. Claire couldn't help but crack a smile. What an amazing idea.

"I like that idea" said Claire with a smile. Laura smiled back; She liked Claire's way of thinking. Scott threw his head at the table feeling sorry for his son there was no stopping his wife, and sadly enough, Claire either. He didn't know her well but she was acting just like Laura. Before he knew it the two girls we're giggling like two best friends calling the hottest guy in school as they dialed Leon's number. The phone was ringing as they shushed they're laughs.

"Hello?" came a perky little voice on the phone. Sherry.

"Hello, Who might this be?" Asked Laura.

"Sherry" responded the cute adorable voice of the young girl. Laura wanted to squeal in delight, this little girl's voice was just too cute!!

"Would you mind handing the phone Leon? I need to speak to him, tell him its his mother" Said Laura winking towards Claire who gave her the thumbs up.

"yes ma'am" Sherry turned away from the phone and you could hear her scream

"LEON YOUR MOM'S ON THE PHONE!!" she screamed, you then heard the shower running and a loud yelp as the curtain were drawn

"Here tubby" Said Sherry, obviously she was probably covering he eyes

"Sherry get out damn it!! I'm trying to take a bath!! IS THERE ANY PRIVACY WITH YOU AROUND!! _Good god!" _ Leon snatched the phone from sherry

"Nope!" responded sherry with a smile. Leon sighed in annoyance.

"Who is it?" he asked as he turned off the water and grabed a towel.

"Your mom" Said Sherry as she skipped out of the bathroom, leaving Leon be.

Leon sighed, what did his mom want this time, probably wanted to brag about him not having a girlfriend yet or something, or bother him on how he never called.

"Yes mom?" he asked

"Hi Leon!!" Shouted Claire. Leon raised an eyebrow in question, wasn't it his mom calling?? What was going on?

"Claire? Wasn't it my mom calling?" he asked. Laura laughed

"It was actually" said Laura

"MOM?!" shouted Leon in alarm

"Claire your with my . . . " he gulped "mom?" he asked

"And dad!" interrupted Scott

:AND DAD?!" Shouted Leon. He covered the mouth piece and murmured

"_ohhhhhh holy crap, I'm screwed!!_" He put the phone back on his ear

"Now Leon" began his mother

"You have a lot of explaining to do" finished Scott with a smile

"Your parents are nice by the way" finished Claire. Leon slapped a hand over his face

"_This isn't going to end well_," he thought himself.

**TBC**!!

(A/N:_ Very soon too!!_)


End file.
